Detrás de las canciones
by Ruedi
Summary: Cuando Mimi y Yamato deciden enfrentarse en un concurso de canto, serán Ken y Miyako en representarlos por separado. Sin embargo, entre ellos nacerá un dulce y gentil amor. (Reto del foro "Proyecto 1-8", de "Las Mendigas fickeras II")


Hola :) Aquí les traigo un reto que tomé hace unas semanas. Es mi primera vez (ya sonó horrible XD) escribiendo de Adventure 02, así que intentaré ser lo más IC posible con los personajes. No lo miro hace desde añares, pero espero que no sea un impedimento. Como la creadora del reto pidió que haya un Mimato de por medio, si se podía, y siendo que me agradan mucho, los voy a incluir con mucho amor :3. Sin más preámbulos, demos comienzo.

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de la franquicia "Digimon" de TOEI, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc, etc._

 **NOTA: Debo aclarar que esto es un AU.**

Detrás de las canciones

 **Capítulo único:** _Concursos de amor_

A veces, las parejas son locas. Tienen un mundo propio, con su lenguaje y reglas. Cada una era distinta de la otra.

Pero Miyako, de verdad, no entendía _por qué_ su pareja preferida era tan llamativa, extraña y curiosa: y allí estaba ella, oyendo la historia más loca que se le podía haber ocurrido a una de sus mejores amigas, la excéntrica Mimi.

—Repítelo, de nuevo —pidió la chica de cabello violeta claro, mientras miraba con ojos desencajados a la otra muchacha, quien tenía los ojos brillantes y la voz alegre.

— ¡Vamos a competir con Yamato en un concurso de música! —Exclamó, entrelazando las manos, y haciendo sonrisas raras—. ¿No es genial?

Miyako se quitó los lentes para limpiárselos y mirarla con extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué vas a competir con tu novio? —empezó—. ¿Se pelearon?

—No, nada eso —respondió Mimi—. Decidimos, de común acuerdo, concursar para ver quién es mejor en cuanto a música —contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo competir con tu pareja en cada momento—. Por supuesto que yo le voy a ganar, aunque tenga una banda, yo tengo mejor voz.

Sí, Mimi era muy orgullosa y confianzuda con ella misma. Miyako sonrió: ella era igual.

—Pero, se nos pide que tengamos un representante o alguien que pueda atender la parte "burocrática" del concurso, porque, sabes que el premio es muy genial —el ganador tenía la oportunidad de aparecer en un programa de TV y, quién sabe, trascender en cuanto a carrera musical—. Por eso te llamé, Miyako.

—Pero yo no soy manager, abogada o algo semejante —le dijo, decepcionada.

—Bah, eso no es importante. No piden esa clase de título para que asistas a las reuniones y mires los contratos y esas cosas —comentó la de pelo rosado (se lo había teñido la semana pasada), haciendo un ademán con su mano. Miyako, suspirando y esbozando una sonrisa, aceptó y le dijo que, si se trataba de una vez por semana, no había problema. Mimi lanzó un alarido de felicidad y la abrazó con fuerza, frente a las miradas extrañas de las personas que estaban en la cafetería—. Ten, estas son las bases —y le dio un papel, donde explicaba, punto por punto, las reglas del concurso—. Hay una primera reunión este sábado a la tarde.

—Bien, estaremos allí —declaró Miyako—. ¡Te haremos una idol cueste lo que cueste! —vociferó, ya convencida de ayudar a su amiga.

— ¡Así se habla! ¡Yamato no podrá ganarme! —las dos rieron, divertidas.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron. Cuando iban a despedirse, Mimi se le acercó, más confidente.

— _Tengo algo que contarte_ —susurró, pícara. El corazón de Miyako se aceleró de la emoción: ¿qué chisme tendría para ella, en esa ocasión?

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta! —le pidió.

— ¿Adivina quién va a ser el representante de Yamato? —preguntó, orgullosa, la de ojos castaños claros.

—Pff —la de lentes hizo una morisqueta—. ¡Taichi! ¿Quién va a ser? —se cruzó de brazos, ante la obvia respuesta. Pero, Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—Taichi está de viaje por un torneo de fútbol.

—Pues entonces, Takeru, su hermano lo conoce más que bien —adivinó Miyako. La otra volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No —y puso las manos sobre su cadera, mirándola con travesura.

— ¿Daisuke? —Volvió a tener una negativa—. ¿No? A Koushiro no se le da lo de la música, y mucho menos a Joe, no me imagino a un médico en medio de un concurso musical —y lanzó una risotada ante la idea. Mimi la siguió, imaginándose al chico de cabello azul cantando desafinadamente temas musicales relacionados con la medicina—. Pues no se me ocurre a nadie…

— ¿No? —sonrió la de pelo rosado. A todo esto, ellas caminaban rumbo a casa de Mimi—. ¿No te suena un amigo de Daisuke, con quien competían juntos en el colegio, en fútbol, y es compañero tuyo en la universidad?

Miyako abrió los ojos como dos platos.

— ¡¿Ken?! —no podía creerlo: Ken, aunque no había hecho el secundario con ella y sus amigos, lo conocía por Daisuke. No había hablado mucho con él en esos años, pero ahora, se había dado la casualidad de que cursaban en la misma casa de estudios, y solía tenerlo de compañero en algunas materias. No conversaran más de lo necesario, pero no imaginó semejante noticia—. ¿Cómo rayos le pidió Yamato ese favor?

—Bueno, si lo piensas, es bastante centrado y serio, y Yamato no querría a un tonto como Taichi que lo representara. Serán muy amigos, pero el orgullo de él hizo descartar al pobre de Taichi de inmediato —cuando Miyako abrió la boca para decir algo, Mimi siguió—. Takeru no quiso saber nada, ¿sabes cómo se lo pidió? ¡Si lo hubieras visto! —Y le describió una escena, de algunas noches atrás, donde el hermano mayor insistía al menor, pero éste no quería ni podía por sus estudios—. No le quedó otra, a fin de cuentas, Daisuke le recomendó a Ken para que lo ayudara con algunas materias en la escuela.

—Pero, Ken es un año menor que yo —dijo la de lentes, asombrada—. Aunque, recuerdo que era un chico prodigio, aparecía en las noticias de todos lados…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mimi, Yamato las saludó (vivían juntos) y se alegró de ver a la chica de cabello violeta. En seguida, su novia le dio las buenas nuevas.

—Con mi grandiosa voz y la fuerza de Miyako, te aplastaremos —anunció, sin rodeos.

—Sí, sí, como digas —respondió el rubio, sin prestarle atención, mientras sacaba unas verduras de la heladera—. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

—No, gracias, Yamato —dijo, sonriendo—. Tengo que volver a casa, hay que adelantar unas lecturas —dijo y los saludó, mientras la pareja defendía, cada uno, su postura acerca del concurso.

 _Vaya locura,_ pensaba Miyako, en su camino a casa. Era muy curioso que se quisieran enfrentar así, sin más. Pero bueno, Mimi era un tiro al aire y a Yamato le agradaba ése carácter espontáneo que tenía. Y seguro que no había dudado en aceptar, él también era bastante orgulloso.

Pero, ¿Ken? ¿De todos los amigos que tenía no podía haber elegido a otro? Incluso Iori hubiera quedado bien… No, Irori no. Demasiado serio para el asunto. Hubiera preferido a Joe cantando canciones de medicina. Se rio sola mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa, un departamento pequeño, que alquilaba desde hacía unos meses.

Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y se tumbó en el sofá, mirando el techo.

Ken era bastante curioso para ella: semblante bondadoso, ojos pequeños, azules, piel pálida, cabello lacio y largo hasta pasando la nuca… Parecía un actor de teatro Kabuki por sus facciones finas. Sin embargo, ese brillo en sus ojos le era llamativo. Apenas hablaba con él en clases, pero, de alguna manera, _la intimidaba._ Parecía perfecto en todo sentido, y esa seriedad, hacía que le diera algo de miedo acercarse. Cosa extraña, porque ella era sumamente extrovertida con todos, pero con él, simplemente, _no podía._ Pero eso debía cambiar. Quería conocerlo más, ahora sabiendo que estaban en el mismo barullo con el asunto del concurso.

— _¡Hora de comer, hora de comer!_

Miyako cayó del sofá al suelo. Refunfuñó y maldijo al responsable de su distracción: una aplicación de celular que avisaba todos los eventos importantes que el usuario le pidiera. La chica había creado a un pequeño monstruito con forma de pájaro y le había puesto "Howkmon" de nombre. No tenía sentido alguno, pero fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando nombró a la criatura en el móvil. Así que, a regañadientes, se fue a preparar la cena.

La imagen del chico no se le fue hasta que se metió en la cama para descansar. Mañana iba a preguntarle acerca del asunto del concurso. Por ahí podían ayudarse entre ellos…

— ¿Mimi te pidió ser su representante? —preguntó el de cabello azul, sorprendido—. Bueno, parece que nos metieron a los dos en el mismo asunto —le dio una sonrisa: era amable y gentil. No recordaba un sentimiento tan sincero de una persona. Se sorprendió.

—Sabes… — ¿por qué las palabras se le trababan?—. Por ahí podríamos encontrarnos y charlar de esto juntos, no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que tenemos que hacer —le confesó con cierta vergüenza. Ken le propuso encontrarse mañana por la tarde, luego de clases, al café que estaba a la vuelta de la universidad. Miyako aceptó encantada y se despidieron.

Al otro día, fue una charla algo aburrida: Ken le explicaba los lineamientos básicos mientras que, juntos, comentaban los puntos del concurso. Ése sábado tenían la primera reunión previa. Al sábado que le seguía, por la noche, arrancaba la primera ronda del certamen. La chica le preguntó, sin pensar, si tenía alguna idea de quién iba a ganar, a lo que Ken le dijo que no. Había escuchado algunas veces a la banda de Yamato, pero jamás cantar a Mimi.

—Canta muy bonito —repuso ella—. Parece una idol cuando la oyes cantar.

Se había ido distendiendo la charla. Se encontraban muy cómodos los dos y parecían agradarse el uno al otro. Miyako fue perdiendo ése miedo que tenía hace unos días, encontrando en él alguien conversador y agradable.

Cuando el sábado llegó, se procedió toda la explicación formal del concurso: las bases, los reglamentos, los premios. Miyako y Ken prestaban atención con mucha firmeza, sobre todo el de cabello azul. No fue una charla muy larga, pero sí concreta. Dejaron a todos sin ninguna duda y los jueces deseaban suerte a todos los participantes. La próxima vez que se verían sería sobre un escenario.

— ¿Listo para perder? —le dijo Mimi a su pareja. Éste le sonrió y la tomó por las manos.

—Sí, cómo no —respondió, irónico, alzando las cejas—. Ya quisieras —se besaron. Saludaron a los otros dos chicos.

—Ensayen mucho —deseó Miyako.

— ¡Miyako, dame ánimos a mí, no a él! —los cuatro rieron y se separaron.

Sin pensar, la de lentes lo invitó a cenar a Ken. Éste se sorprendió.

—Ah —Miyako se sonrojó por ser tan intrépida—. ¡Lo siento, ni siquiera te pregunté si tenías otros planes o…! —Ken se rió.

—No hay cuidado —dijo, sereno—. No tengo planes y me gustaría cenar algo contigo. ¡Eres muy divertida! —declaró.

No habían pasado tantos días de que se hablaban con más confianza. Pero ambos sentían que estar un rato con el otro les provocaba buenos sentimientos, de esos cuando estás con una persona agradable a la charla.

Luego de eso, sólo pudieron verse durante las clases, ya que Mimi, a veces, solía pedirle que la asistiera en los ensayos. Y lo mismo Ken: Yamato quería una opinión ajena de su banda, por lo que, luego de clases, solían ir a los ensayos de ambos. No lo hacían en el mismo lado, por lo que su próximo encuentro fue la primera fecha del concurso.

Se hacía en un teatro de la ciudad, había muy poco público y sólo tenía primordial acceso gente del jurado y, por supuesto, los participantes. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando un anunciador presentó el concurso y su primer participante.

Mimi y Miyako estaban en los camerinos. La muchacha de lentes terminaba de maquillar a la otra, quien estaba rebosante de alegría y vestía de rosado para la ocasión. Ambas habían ya planeado cada apartado estético para los encuentros. En esta primera ocasión, era una gama de rosas, por lo que Mimi parecía una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Miyako, guardando el labial. La de cabello rosa se miró en el espejo, apretó los labios para acentuar el color y, asintiendo, respondió con un enérgico "Sí"—. Bueno, vayamos acercándonos al escenario, ya casi te toca.

Ambas salieron. En el camino encontraron a la banda de Yamato. Éste felicitó el "look" de su novia y le dio buena suerte.

—Pero no te confíes —apresuró en decir el rubio—. Verás cómo ganamos por amplia mayoría.

—Yo voy a ser quién gane por amplia mayoría, _amor mío_ —retó ella, confiada.

Ken y Miyako entrecruzaron miradas. Ambos sonrieron y dieron un suspiro.

 _Qué le vamos a hacer…_

Mimi desplegó toda su magia a través de sus cuerdas vocales. Los jueces estaban encantados de oír a una muchacha enérgica, con potencia en la voz, pero de registro agradable, y una perfecta combinación estética de sus ropas.

—Tenías razón, canta muy bien —comentó Ken, en voz baja. A Miyako le entró un escalofrío al oír la voz del chico tan cerca y su corazón se aceleró, sin razón alguna. Estaba tan concentrada viendo el debut de su amiga que las palabras de él la sorprendieron—. Lo siento, te desconcentré.

—N-no importa —respondió ella, nerviosa: prácticamente lo tenía _pegado._ Podía sentir hasta el aroma de su perfume.

 _¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Concéntrate en Mimi, es por ella que estás aquí, no para enamorarte de Ken!_ , se decía a sí misma, con exigencia. Puso una mueca rara en la cara, que hizo reír al chico.

No era que estaba sintiendo un flechazo o un tipo de amor hacia el de cabello azul, pero… Era lindo. Le atraía por ése aspecto. No iba a negarlo. _Aunque, por ahí sí sentía algún tipo de flechazo..._

El jurado felicitó la perfomance de Tachikawa y ella agradeció. Los resultados iban a darse poco después de finalizada esa primera ronda. Mimi corrió a abrazar a Miyako y le preguntó qué tal lo había hecho. Por supuesto que la de lentes la felicitó de pies a cabeza y que había estado excepcional para ser la primera parte del concurso.

Pero ahora tocaba a Yamato y su banda. Su simpática pareja le deseó suerte y se quedó, junto con Miyako y Ken, viendo el acting.

Sonaron fabulosos: el rubio tenía una voz seductora para cantar, sumado al apartado musical que se oía estupendamente y, no sólo cantaba, sino que tocaba un instrumento en simultáneo.

— ¡Vaya, tocan de maravilla! —felicitó la de pelo lila.

—Se supone que me apoyas a mí —se burló Mimi y los tres rieron.

—Se esforzaron mucho —comentó Ken—. Realizaron esta canción sólo para el concurso—. Miyako lo miró, sorprendida—. Tienen preparado hacer una canción distinta, compuesta en una semana, para presentarla en cada fase. Yamato mismo dijo que lo quería así.

— ¿Una semana para componer la música, la letra y ensayarla? ¿No es mucho? —preguntó la de lentes, algo preocupada.

—Cuando Yamato quiere algo, se esfuerza al máximo —respondió su pareja, con orgullo en los ojos—. Ya sea la música, sus amigos o su familia. Por eso lo estimo mucho —los otros dos la miraron con dulzura: podían tener caracteres opuestos, pero eso no quitaba que se amaran con todo lo que tenían.

Cuando el primer certamen terminó, los jueces pidieron a los participantes y representantes que aguardaran en la sala, debían deliberar y a anunciar a los que pasarían a la segunda ronda de la próxima semana. Podían tardar desde quince minutos hasta dos horas, así que les pidieron paciencia.

Al sentarse en las butacas para esperar, cuál no fue la sorpresa de los chicos al ver a Takeru y Hikari allí. Yamato les preguntó qué hacían.

—Vinimos a verlos, es obvio —contestó el menor de los rubios—. Ken nos ayudó a conseguir un pase —y se rió.

—No quise comentártelo, lo siento —Yamato aceptó las disculpas y se reunieron en un lugar más alejado del resto de la gente para conversar tranquilos.

Afortunadamente, tanto Mimi como Yamato pasaron a la siguiente ronda, lo que provocó una inmensa alegría al grupo. Miyako propuso ir a festejarlo en algún lado, a lo que ninguno se opuso.

Terminaron tarde. No tenían idea de la hora qué era cuando salieron a la calle, en dirección a sus respectivos hogares. Cada uno tomó rumbos diversos, y Ken, decidió acompañar a Miyako a casa, pues, aunque no habían bebido _tanto_ estaba más alegre de lo usual.

—Qué puedo sola —se quejó ella, sacando las llaves de su bolso. Se le resbalaron de las manos y cayeron con un estruendo al piso—. ¡Vaya, ni que les hubiese puesto mantequilla! —se rió de su propio chiste. Ken suspiró y se agachó para recogerlas. También se reía del chiste.

Finalmente, Miyako abrió la puerta y entraron.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Ken —agradeció ella, tirando el bolso por ahí y sacándose los zapatos—. Ya puedes volver, ¡mira la hora! —Dijo observando un reloj que tenía colgado en la pared—. ¡Las tres de la madrugada, ya!

—No estoy seguro de que puedas mantenerte en pie —declaró el chico, algo preocupado.

—Ya, no estoy ebria, tomé un poquitín de más —respondió, risueña—. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?

Ken se sonrojó. Definitivamente estaba un poco ida.

—N-no lo dije con esa intención.

— ¡Pero si te has sonrojado y todo! Yo te hacía más serio, Ken —rió ella. El chico estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y su cara se había convertido en un tomate andante. Y en un momento de descuido, Miyako se llevó puesta la biblioteca que tenía: ella cayó y los libros estaban esparcidos por todo el piso.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Ves por qué quería quedarme? —los ojos de ella se aguaron—. ¿P-por qué estás llorando? ¿Te lastimaste?

— ¡Es que soy una completa idiota! —vociferó a los cuatro vientos.

De todas las situaciones en la que Ken hubiera querido estar, ésta no lo era.

¿O sí? ¿O tal vez sí, pero de otra forma? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

El chico la ayudó a levantarse y le pidió que vaya a mojarse el rostro mientras él acomodaba los libros. Le preguntó si quería un té, a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente. El golpe la había hecho reaccionar, de cierta manera.

Miyako era todo lo opuesto a lo que él hubiera considero una respuesta a la pregunta "¿qué clase de mujeres te gustan?". Se imaginó esa situación, como si tomara un café con Daisuke, y escuchar las risotadas del chico de googles a más no poder, incrédulo ante la respuesta de su amigo.

El silbido de la pava lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo. Buscó en algunas alacenas y encontró dos tazas de porcelana y una caja de saquitos de té. Puso uno en cada uno y los sirvió en la mesa, justo cuando la chica entraba, ya con la cara más relajada y no tan ida de copas. Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Miyako exclamó un gritito de emoción.

— ¡No sabía que podías leer la mente de las personas! —se extrañó ante ésa curiosa afirmación—. Amo el té negro, ¿cómo lo supiste?

El chico permaneció en silencio. No se había fijado los saquitos de té que puso en cada taza.

—Fue… al azar —respondió, apenado. Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de reír.

—No importa, gracias por el detalle —y le guiñó un ojo. Ken se puso algo nervioso y siguió bebiendo de su té—. Te prepararé la cama y me fijo si tengo algo de…

— ¡No, no te molestes! —Se apresuró el de cabello azul—. Con el sofá está bien —pero Miyako era cabeza dura: terminó haciendo que Ken durmiera en su cama y ella en el sofá. Le dejó una remera y un pantalón de entre casa. Eran de su hermano, se lo había llevado a ese departamento para tenerlo en caso de emergencias. Y le vino de perlas. Ken había olvidado le sensación de estar durmiendo en una casa ajena: lo hacía muy de vez en cuando era adolescente, pero ahora… Se cambió, se metió en la cama y no pudo dormir: había un aroma a flores que se lo impedía.

 _¿Le gustaba, acaso?_

Mucho tiempo, esa noche, revoloteó esa pregunta en su cabeza. Su corazón tamborileaba alegre y las miles sensaciones de felicidad que sentía jamás las había experimentado.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana del domingo. Ni se asomaba el sol, pero el cielo empezaba a tornarse celeste muy progresivamente. Salió de la cama. No podía dormir: tantas emociones le impedían el buen funcionar del sueño. Así que salió del cuarto, fue a lavarse el rostro y no pudo evitar pasar a ver cómo dormía esa extraña mujer que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago sólo con verla.

Tenía el rostro tranquilo. Parecía dormir con ganas y con su semblante relajado parecía otra. Era gracioso ver cómo los mechones de su cabello estaban revueltos. Quiso apartarle uno que le tapaba la nariz y…

Un ronquido de ella lo alertó.

Era el ronquido más chistoso que había oído. Ahora, Miyako, tenía la boca abierta, roncaba con ganas y ya no tenía esa carita relajada de antes. Por ahí, no era una princesa delicada, pero, sin lugar a dudas, _Ken se estaba enamorando de esa excéntrica mujer._ Ese pensamiento lo paralizó un poco, ¿en serio? Se puso de pie y una de sus manos se acercó a su pecho: ¿cómo detenía a ése corazón inquieto? ¿Cómo uno se enamora de alguien conociéndolo tan poco? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Cuando la dueña de la casa se levantó, encontró una nota en su mesa de luz, donde Ken le agradecía la noche y le pedía disculpas por las molestias que pudo ocasionar. Estaba sorprendida, se había imagino que podía desayunar con él… _o verlo dormir…_

Durante las siguientes semanas, él intentó olvidar esos sentimientos profundos que despertaban por Miyako y simuló estar con el mismo humor y agrado de siempre. Pero la de cabello lila no era tonta, podía darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien en él. Así que lo invitó a una merienda a la salida de la universidad, unos días antes de la anteúltima ronda del concurso de canto.

Ella pidió un batido de chocolate y una torta de chocolate, también. Ken sólo quería un té de hierbas.

— ¿Te duele algo?

—No —respondió él, con una sonrisa incómoda. Miyako resopló.

—No aceptes invitaciones por compromiso. Me haces sentir tonta —él volteó a verla con preocupación—. Si no querías venir, me lo decías en la cara, no me gusta que me oculten las cosas.

Si Daisuke hubiera estado ahí, le habría dado una bofetada a Ken, por tonto.

—No, espera —el de pelo azul se acomodó y la miró a los ojos, determinante en su mirar. Miyako sintió esa fuerza detrás de sus iris azules—. Hay… Cosas que dan vueltas por mi cabeza que no me dejan tranquilo y parece que actúo raro, lo siento, no tiene nada que ver con que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo —se disculpó—. A veces… Soy un tipo solitario.

Ella se quedó más tranquila, luego ver una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Tomaron alegremente sus bebidas y él pidió una porción de lemon pie para acompañar al té. A fin de cuentas, tenía hambre.

Parecía que el buen humor habría recobrado en Ken. Fue una semana intensa: Mimi y Yamato se preparaban como locos, pues, de ésta ronda, dos iban a salir ganadores para la final. Así que no había tiempo de distracciones ni de nada, ¡sólo a ensayar y dar lo mejor!

— ¿No notaste que Ken está más risueño de lo normal? —Preguntó Mimi, el día anterior al concurso, mientras cenaba con su pareja una ensalada que Yamato apenas mordisqueaba—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

—Me imagino que acompañaremos _esto_ con algo más, ¿no? —le dijo, entre suplicante y fastidiado—. Con lo buena cocinera que eres… —discutieron un poco el asunto y la chica retomó la conversación acerca de Ichijouji—. Bueno, está con Miyako, ¿no?

Ambos rieron alegres…y cómplices.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó la de lentes, cerrando el rímel—. Estás deslumbrante como una luciérnaga —hoy la cantante llevaba una preciosa gama de ropas en color amarillo pastel. Su cabello ya no era rosado, sino que tenía su habitual tono castaño claro—. Hoy pasas a la final.

—Dalo por hecho —y ambas estrecharon sus manos, con fuego de decisión en sus ojos.

La banda de Yamato presentó una canción de lo más genial; y Mimi brilló en escena. De más está decir que pasaron a la ronda final e iban a enfrentarse cara a cara, en un escenario de televisión, a defender el título de mejor voz.

Ninguno de los cuatro involucrados recordó tanta presión, tanto estrés y tanta emoción como la vivida durante esa última semana: muchos ensayos, mucha elección de vestuario y, sobre todo, cuidar esas gargantas como si no hubiera un mañana. Eso se traducía a: nada de alcohol, ni de helados ni de nada que pusiera en peligro sus órganos vocales.

—De ser posible, ni se te ocurra hacer chanchadas con Yamato hoy a la noche, a ver si transpiras, tomas frío y….

— ¡Ah, Miyako, para! —le dijo Mimi, extasiada—. ¡Cálmate! —Inoue se calmó—. Sé lo que tengo que hacer para cuidar mi voz y, créeme, no repercutirá para mal si paso un rato divertido con Yamato, a poco queríamos probar…

La de pelo lila la calló, totalmente sonrojada. La otra no paraba de reír de la emoción.

—Bueno, ya que estamos relajándonos y preparándonos para mañana, necesito saber unas _cositas_ —Miyako conocía esa mirada picarona de su amiga—. ¿Qué pasa con Ken? Han estado muy pegotes desde que empezó el concurso.

— ¡Nada! —gritó desaforada y todo el restaurante volteó a verla—. Es decir, no ocurre nada —pero Mimi no estaba convencida y esperaba, pacientemente, que soltara toda la verdad—. Bueno, quiero decir que nos llevamos bien, y pasamos buenos ratos juntos y… —la otra seguía sonriendo, pícara, esperando con paciencia a que su amiga soltara todo. Era su táctica—. ¡Bueno, ya, deja de mirarme así! —Mimi soltó unas risitas. Miyako se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista—. _Me parece lindo_ —dijo en un susurro.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y eso es todo? —sí, estaba decepcionada—. ¿No te gusta ni un poquito?

— ¿A qué va eso ahora? —Miyako se estaba muriendo de los nervios—. ¿Por qué tanto ahínco con saber si me gusta? ¿Y qué si me llegara a gustar, eh? ¿Está mal que me guste un chico? ¡Estoy en edad para…!

Mimi se rió tan fuerte que la hizo callar a la otra de manera poco convencional.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, Miyako, para, para, pareces una niña.

Luego de esa merienda, ambas se dirigieron cada una a su casa: Inoue estaba más que exaltada esperando la llegada de mañana y la finalización del concurso, pero… Aún con eso en mente, la sonrisa de Ken no se le iba ni por chiste. No resistió agarrar el teléfono y llamarlo (le había pedido su número por si las moscas): charlaron hasta pasada la hora. Y lo gracioso fue que ninguno de los dos quería cortar la llamada… Sin embargo, tuvieron que hacerlo, deseándose las buenas noches.

Y el sábado final llego: Mimi era un manojo de nervios que Miyako debía controlar y Yamato, aunque más serio, no dejaba de ver si todos los detalles estaban bien, volviendo loco al pobre Ichijouji.

La castaña vestía hoy de blanco y rosa; el grupo del rubio parecía más brillante que en los otros encuentros. Miyako y Ken asistieron a sus representados sólo en carácter formal, pues, al estar en un estudio de televisión, los empleados del canal se encargaban de atender toda la parte estética de los cantantes y músicos. Así que los dos chicos sólo pudieron estar al lado de los técnicos, en el set, viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo. Miyako se mordía los labios con fuerza y su pie izquierdo iba de aquí para allá. Los nervios la carcomían.

Y Ken tomó con fuerza su mano derecha.

—Tranquila, vas a ver como todo estará bien.

Ella dejó de morderse los labios y tranquilizó su pie. Pero no dejó de apretar su mano contra la de él, con fuerza.

—Gracias, Ken —él sonrió.

Tampoco quiso soltarse de ella.

¿Iban a dar más vueltas al asunto?

El presentador anunció la última fase del concurso, agradeció a un montón de gente por haberles dado la oportunidad de hacerlo y, sin más preámbulos, Mimi fue la primera en dar su audición: brilló como nunca lo había hecho. Estremeció a todos de emoción con su voz y con su canción: la gente sonreía y sus ojos destilaban una profunda felicidad que sólo las voces más privilegiadas del planeta eran capaces de hacer.

El público vitoreó con ganas. Mimi hizo una preciosa reverencia y distinguió a su compañera Miyako, saludándola con una mano por los aires… Y cuando vio dónde estaba la otra, simplemente pudo sonreír.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —felicitó Yamato, antes de salir a escena. Mimi le dio un pasional beso en los labios.

—Gracias, espero estés a mi altura —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo—. Si pierdes, sabes lo que te espera —le dijo en tono seductor.

—Y si tú pierdes —recalcó el rubio, tomándole por la cintura—, sabes lo que te espera…

— ¡Yamato, vamos! —el rubio besó a su pareja y, poniéndose la guitarra al hombro, salió para dar el mejor concierto de su vida.

La banda lo hizo genial, sin ningún fallo y también deslumbró al público con su ritmo, letra y voz. La tenían muy difícil los jueces…

La trasmisión fue a una pausa comercial que iba a durar, aproximadamente, unos buenos diez minutos, hasta que todos deliberaran para dar el resultado final. Mientras tanto, iba a preparar a los participantes y sus representantes para recibir los premios. Así que no hubo tiempo de relajarse, pues reacomodaron parte del set en una velocidad digna de un superhombre y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en vivo.

El presentador estaba nervioso y contento. Le dijo a la audiencia que tuvieran un poquito de paciencia, que ya sabrían el ganador y futura voz que deslumbrara las discográficas. Así que se acercó a los jueces del certamen, quienes le dieron un sobre dorado, éste lo abrió con mucho suspenso y el ganador que figuraba en el papel era…

… ¡Mimi!

La chica saltó por todos lados, dio volteretas, abrazó a Miyako y a su pareja como si se tratara de la última vez que lo haría. Luego de la emoción del premio, agradeció a todos los que la habían apoyado. Así que la chica iba a quedar como futura idol, en breve, se contactarían para un encuentro más formal con una discográfica de renombre.

Y esa noche, hubo festejos. Todos sus amigos que habían venido a verla la acompañaron, ¡iba a ser la mejor fiesta de sus vidas! Takeru había reservado un karaoke para esa noche y no iban a parar hasta que el sol los echara del lugar.

Bebieron y comieron con alegría, todos estaban muy felices por Mimi.

— ¡Has quedado segundo! —Le dijo Taichi a Yamato, quien había vuelto de su torneo de fútbol, en tono burlón. Agarró la cabeza del rubio y lo despeinó—. ¡No me lo puedo creer, si tuvieras once, a Mimi la matas!

— ¡Ya, para, para, tonto! —Yamato se zafó del castaño—. No voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ella se lleva la gloria —le dijo poniéndose de pie: iba a retar a la ganadora en el karaoke—. Al menos yo no me tropiezo con la tierra y dejo que mi novia me gane el partido —Sora soltó una risa, de lo más divertida y Taichi golpeó la mesa.

— ¡Repítelo! —le gritó. Yamato ni le hizo caso y se fue a cantar con su pareja ganadora.

—Me alegra verlos a todos tan alegres —le comentó Ken a Miyako, en medio del griterío que todos hacían. Ella asintió, dando un sorbo a su copa.

—No te preocupes, esta vez no me pasaré de copas —le dijo, tranquilizándolo.

—No me molesta si lo haces —ella lo miró, sorprendida—. Al menos, con esa excusa, puedo acompañarte a casa —dijo, riendo, y tomando, él también, un sorbo a su copa.

Miyako dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

— ¿Me acompañas un momento? —le pidió. Ken se puso de pie y la siguió, alejándose, los dos, de todos sus amigos, en una mesa al fondo—. Oye… Fuiste muy dulce hoy, cuando me agarraste por las manos, me diste mucha tranquilidad —ambos estaban sonrojados.

—Oh, bueno, me alegra mucho eso —repuso él—. Esa era mi intención —y, en ése preciso instante, Miyako lo tomó por las manos y lo miró, fijamente, a los ojos—. ¿M-Miyako…?

—Ken —empezó ella, con determinación en sus ojos—, quiero preguntarte algo —el corazón del chico golpeaba tan fuerte sus costillas que pensó que las iba a desgarrar. Entonces, tomó aire y le dedicó una sonrisa vibrante en los labios, sorprendiéndola.

—No hace falta que preguntas nada —dijo él, con convicción, también mirándola a los ojos—. Quiero empezar algo nuevo contigo.

Los ojitos marrones de Miyako se aguaron: ¿en serio? ¿De verdad Ken se le estaba declarando, también? De alguna manera, ella se las ingenió para abrazarlo, aunque había una mesa de por medio. No pudo evitar llorar de alegría y de darle las gracias. _Las gracias por ser tan bueno._

Se pusieron los dos de pie, tomados de la mano, y se acercaban nuevamente al grupo. De pronto, notaron que hacía bastante rato que no oían _nada:_ vieron que todos los observaban, con miradas pícaras, alegres y cariñosas. El grupo vitoreó por la nueva pareja y no pararon de felicitarlos.

— ¡Yo sabía que iban a quedar juntos! —Vociferó Mimi, haciendo un brindis por los dos—. ¡Te lo dije, Yamato, te lo dije! —el rubio asintió, sonriendo. Miyako quiso saber de qué hablaba—. Bueno, mejor pregúntale a tu _hombrecito_ —respondió entre risas.

— ¿Ken? —dijo ella con cierto enojo, pero sabiendo que no se trataba de algo malo.

—Bueno… Cuando supe que Mimi iba a participar en el concurso y te había pedido de ser su representante, yo…

—Ken estaba enamorado de ti desde hacía bastante, y aprovechó esta oportunidad para estar más contigo y declararse —respondió Yamato, resumiendo la historia. Mimi lo golpeó en la cabeza—. ¡Oye!

— ¡Ken tenía que explicarlo para que fue más romántico, bobo! —el rubio refunfuñó por lo bajo—. ¡Puedo oírte! —todos rieron.

Miyako miró a su pareja con dulzura.

—Todo ha salido como querías, a fin de cuentas —dijo ella, sonriendo, y dándole un suave beso en los labios, frente a todos.

— ¡Oh! —exclamaron sus amigos, como niños de primaria.

— ¡Así se hace, Ken! ¡Ya dejarás de ser un niño! —se burló Daisuke. Hikari lo reprendió, entre risas.

Fue la velada más hermosa que tuvieron como amigos: no sólo se había formado una pareja encantadora, sino que, también, pudieron darse cuenta de que su amistad trascendía los concursos y la vida, era un lazo más fuerte que todo lo terrenal.

Al final, Mimi y Yamato les dedicaron una canción a los tórtolos nuevos.

Haciéndose promesas de un nuevo comienzo juntos, Miyako y Ken, estaban felices por tanto amor que se sentían: ése, era su nuevo mañana, _su mañana de amor._

OoOoOo

No recordaba hacer un fic tan largo en años XD Me preocupe que los personajes no hayan quedado IC. Así que si buen fan de Adventure 02 es capaz de señalármelo, estaré agradecida porque no manejo bien esta temporada, sin embargo… ¡Miyako y Ken son tan dulces! Y el agregado de Mimi y Yamato me dieron más ganas de escribirlo. Seguro quedó cursi, empalagoso y nada original, así que espero que la creadora original del reto no se decepcione. Caso contrario, me planteo la reescritura.

Sin nada más que agregar, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Saludos y hasta otra!


End file.
